


The Passing of Marianne Hickory

by dullbright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullbright/pseuds/dullbright
Summary: A short poem from a longer WIP.





	The Passing of Marianne Hickory

White lights  
bland and blinding,  
choking on chemical scents. 

Doctors—  
not doctors.  
No doctors of mine. 

No longer a hospital,  
A lab. 

A cage I built for myself  
Of passion and hope  
And sleep better than any anesthesia. 

A cage I want no place in.  
A cage with a place just for me.  
A cage of fool’s gold and false promises and poison disguised as prescription. 

A cage I want no part in  
So I flee.

I run  
run to the morgue.  
I hide and sneak and sprint  
To my friend. 

Deeds and favors done and cashed. 

And now there’s a false plot in a cemetery  
and a shallow grave in the woods. 

A grave that reads  
“Marianne Hickory  
Alive and sleeping in body.  
Dead in spirit.”

As I lay in a casket,  
closed but not shut,  
I can almost see  
the setting sun lighting the clouds ablaze  
And I can almost hear  
sweet music, high and laughing,  
dancers following the melody,  
moving as one. 

And then there are flowers,  
so close I can almost touch,  
and out of my peripheral I can see two figures.  
A mother and a daughter. 

I don’t know who I’ll be when I wake,  
But,  
I swear,  
My future will be just as bright and beautiful as my vision. 

So I embrace my sleep,  
Better than any anesthesia.  
And then  
I  
Rest.


End file.
